Hell No
by FLECHER
Summary: Ashira Shepard doesn't appreciate the breeding request for her on Tuchanka. Very short one-shot.


Ashira Shepard returns in ME2 from my one-shot "**_Facade_**"

I'll be doing more Oneshots, I have one that's just before the final battle, with a semi-in-game pairing...you'll see what I mean when I publish it. Just getting a close friend's approval on it being okay =P

Anyway, this scene in the game had me in fits for a few moments _after_ I got over the initial thought of Ashira...well, yeah, being in that situation. If I could've done it, this would've been her reaction to it. I apologise if the two squad members in here seem OOC at all, but given the situation, and the fact that I deliberately put the genre as humor. Just be happy that I'll never put Samara in a parody, she's **_WAY_** too awesome for that.

* * *

"_Did you here that the tank-bred and the human killed the thresher maw?"_

Ashira couldn't help the smirk on her lips, and Grunt was grinning ear to ear; figuratively speaking. Samara was a little more placid about it all. The two soldiers enjoyed the fight, they were born and bred for it; battle was in their blood.

Although Ashira's first reaction to the thresher appearing was to swear like there was no tomorrow and dive behind the nearest piece of rubble. Then she came out with the oh so useful piece of information that she had a _phobia_ of the creatures.

Understandable as they weren't the friendliest beasts in existence; but a bad time to mention it or let it get a hold of you.

After more than a little yelling and goading from both her companions, Grunt doing most of the goading of course, Ashira had run out all guns blazing; so to speak. She'd had so much adrenaline in her system that it eventually blocked out the fear and instead made her nearly suicidal.

One way to defeat a phobia at least; she wasn't afraid of them any more. And it worked at both her and Grunt getting a clear shot of heavy weapons into the thresher's gaping mouth.

"Are their any other phobia's you wish to get out in the open?" Samara inquired absently, noticing a fleck of thresher flesh still clinging to her shoulder plate and brushing it off with the faintest hint of disgust. The weapons used by the two soldier's had made the thresher explode in a heavy - if brief - rain of gore. Most of it didn't hit them, but some stray pieces had been removed where they fell. So she'd thought anyway.

Ashira snickered, lacing her hands behind her head as they walked back through the stone corridors to their shuttle.

"Nope, just the one and that's been taken care of thanks to you two."

"Next time, I'll throw you into its mouth, you can throw a grenade down its throat; see how that works," Grunt grinned with devilish excitement. Ashira scoffed, "lets not get carried away here. I said I'm over that fear, not looking for a _really_ easy death."

The conversation died there, but EDI buzzed into their Comms' a moment later. "Due to the death of the Thresher Maw there have been several breeding requests for Grunt-" she paused just for a second, "and one for Shepard."

They all froze, Grunt nearly doubled over with laughter, Samara with a look of slight intrigue, and Ashira with a sense of dread hanging over her like a black cloud.

Looking between Ashira's ever so tense figure and Grunt's shaking-with-laughter one, Samara quirked a brow. Grunt noticed the look and gathered himself enough to give her a puzzled look. "I believe Shepard might have just developed another fear."

The Justicar's thoughts proved to be right as Ashira suddenly started sprinting back to the shuttle like her life depended on it. "Last one back to the shuttle has to stay!"

Samara and Grunt exchanged a glance, but the Asari started running much faster than the Krogan. She wasn't going to take the chance that Ashira _wasn't_ kidding - Tuchanka wasn't exactly her idea of 'tranquil'.

Grunt was laughing again, but soon realised that Ashira might not be joking. "Hey! Get back here! You're not leaving me on this chunk of rock!" he yelled, charging after them.

* * *

Hope that was enjoyable.


End file.
